The pack of Azale
by Mizuki vamp
Summary: The packs of "werewolves" are growing smaller with all the females dying. All have resigned to their fate but there is a rumor of a pack where some of the men have the ability to bare children. The problem is no one seems to know if it's true for no one has ever met any of the pack from Azale. CXL SXR AXR and others.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Hey guys I'm back with another fic only this time is Kingdom Hearts. Anyways, I figured I'd start on this fic while I wait for reviews on my other fic Souldier. Just so everyone knows I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. That is all Square Enix. Now on with the story.**_

_**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelonelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**_

_It was calm and quiet in the forest west of the village; Azale. Within this forest there lived a pack of wolves. That pack consisted of the alpha male and female. The male was a large dark golden wolf with bright blue eyes. The female was small with a brown coat and the same bright blue eyes. Then came the betas. The male was the same height as the alpha male and his dark brown coan and eyes hid him well. The female was a light brown with soft blue eyes. _

_Next came the hunters. They were all male and there was three of them. One was silverfish grey with bright green eyes that seemed to glow, One was dark grey with brown eyes, and the last one was midnight blue with bright yellow eyes. Then came the babysitter. She was light brown with soft green eyes. Last were the pups. The older pups helped keep an eye on the younger. One was black with blue eyes and the other was golden with bright blue eyes. He was the oldest of the alphas pups. Next was a silver wolf with aqua green eyes. Last were the twins. One was identical to the alpha male and the other looked identical to the female. Both pups were male. _

_The pack was relaxing when suddenly yelling could be heard. The pups headed over to the alpha female while all the others stood and listened. The alpha male sniffed the air and growled. **'Fire.'** They all grabbed a pup and ran. They were surrounded by flames when a tree fell cutting off the alphas. **'Go. The pups must survive!'** The male yelled. **'Mother! Father!'** The eldest of their pups cried. **'Go son. You must take care of your brothers. They'll need you now more than ever.'** The female said. He was nudged by the beta female but he refused to move until she picked him up by the scruff of his neck and continued to follow the others all the while listening to the whimpering pup._

_They ran for hours until dusk began to fall. The betas placed the pups they carried down before sniffing the air and listening to the forest around them. Finding nothing wrong they nodded to the others. Placing the pups down the hunters take off into the forest in search of something to eat. The pups shook and whimpered while huddling by the babysitter. **'Aerith, try to calm them. I'm going back to see if I can help our alphas. Ariana, stay here just in case I don't come back. They'll need someone to turn to.' ****'Alright Drake. Be careful.'** Ariana says as she nuzzled him gently. He nuzzled back before taking off back the way they came. Ariana looks at the pups sadly. They were now all orphans._

_Zack's parents were killed in an accident during a hunting trip, Riku's parents were killed by a human hunter, and now Cloud, Roxas, and Sora's parents were probably killed by the fire. She watched as Cloud; the golden pup; shivered and whimpered softly while Zack; the black pup; nuzzled him. She sighed softly before looking over to see the three hunters come back with a deer. Once the deer was dropped all the pups walked over and began eating. The silver/grey wolf walked over to Ariana. **'Where is Drake?' 'He went back to see if he could help.' **_

_He nodded while watching Cloud. **'Did he witness it?' **Ariana watched as Cloud walked over to Aerith and layed down. **'He saw them trapped yes. I'm sure he's worked it out himself.' **Zack followed Cloud and laid beside him. Roxas and Sora watched before both pounced on Riku. Everyone except Ariana began to eat as she continued to watch the pups._

**_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_**

**_me: Kinda short but it's the prologue it's only meant to interest you. More to come soon I plan on putting more to this story before I request reviews but they are always welcome and very much appreciated._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Well, I'm back again with another chapter. This one helps to understand the first one a bit more. Though it all ties together I promise. Anyways, time for the disclaimer. I do not nor ever will own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. That all belongs to Square Enix. Now on with the show.**_

_**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**_

_Three days have passed since the fire and the pups have come to terms that the alphas are not coming back. Though with that knowledge also comes the knowledge of the death of Ariana's mate; Drake. It didn't seem to surprise her though. They just continued to move and find a safe place to live. Everyone knew that as soon as they found one and settled in that she would find a far enough place to pass on. She had already appointed Riku's brother Sephiroth as temporary alpha. now it was just a waiting game. The pups all stayed together never straying far from the adults. _

_Sephiroth sniffed the ground before walking off with Ariana. __**'It wont be long now. We've found a safe place for us to live in peace. All that's left now is for us to make sure it's completely safe and then to settle in.' **__Sephiroth says to Ariana. Ariana nodded as they made their way into the cave up on the mountainside. They cautiously made their way inside to find it empty. Ariana sighed. __**'I'll go get the others. You stay here.' **__Sephiroth nodded as Ariana left to fetch the others. Sephiroth laid down at the back of the cave to wait._

_It wasn't twenty minutes before they all appeared. Riku made his way over to Sephiroth and nuzzled him. Sephiroth nuzzled him back before licking him. All the pups looked at them before looking at Ariana to see her sag slightly. Riku made his way over to her and nuzzled her along with the other pups. __**'We'll miss you.' **__Roxas and Sora said. Ariana nuzzled them all before making her way out of the den. They watched her go until long after she was out of sight. Sephiroth began howling and one by one the others joined him until they all howled their grief to the world._

_Ariana listened as she walked slowly away. __**'Good-bye my friends. I will surely miss you as well. I will await the day when we meet again but for now my mate awaits my return to his side. Until the next we meet.' **__She laid down and closed her eyes; breathing her last breath before going still. __**'Good-bye, my friends.' **_

**_(Back at the den)_**

_The pups were all playing while the adults watched in silence. None of them needed words to express the sadness they felt when they felt Ariana's presence leave their minds and knew that she had passed. They would take today to rest and grieve. Settling into their new home before learning the area. Cloud and Zack would soon change into their human forms then the real work begins. _

**_(In the forest of Twilight town)_**

_The pups were playing. two were female and one male. The female pups were twins. One was a reddish brown and the other was golden brown. Both had bright blue eyes. The male was red with bright green eyes. Around them were the adults. There was the alpha: Zemnas. Xemnas was silver with white paws and yellow eyes. Then came the beta: Squall. Squall was brown with grey eyes. Next were the hunters. Zexion: A small gunmetal blue with icy blue eyes was the tracker, and Demyx: blonde with blues eyes was the stalker. The two together made for an unbeatable team. Last came Tifa. She was dark brown with brown eyes._

_She was an invaluable member of their pack. She was the babysitter for the most part but could goto wherever she was needed most. Kairi and Namine were the twins and Axel was the male pups. They were just relaxing since it was still early in the day. They all started when a howl ripped through the air though none they've ever heard before. __**'It sounds so sad.' **__Kairi said. __**'If only we could answer it back.' **__Demyx replied. Xemnas stood up and began to move. _

_The others followed while keeping an eye on the pups. __**'We shall answer. We shall let our breathren know that we are here. We shall give them peace.' **__Xemnas said when they were in the clearing. They waited when the howl came again only this time they howled back. Once done they retreated back to their home.__**'I hope it helped them.' **__Kairi said sadly. Tifa nuzzled her gently. __**'I'm sure it did Kai.'**_

_**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**_

_**Me: Well that's the end of chapter two. I hope that helps to clear some stuff up but if not let me know and I'll explain as best I can. Now that I have this chapter up I'm going to ask if you'd review the story and tell me what you thought. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well, I'm back again with another chapter. I do hope that you enjoy the story and I thank you all for your continued support. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Now onto the story._**

**_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_**

_The years passed and no more howls rang on the wind. The pups were now old enough to pull their weight in the pack, yet they were also in danger. Hunters were coming into the forest trying to find them. They needed to find a new home and fast. "Xemnas, we should just leave. We have the clothing needed to blen in with them. They'd never suspect a thing." A woman with dark brown almost black hair that hung to her lower back, brown eyes and wolf ears twitching occasionally on her head says. She was wearing black shorts, a black shirt and black combat boots. The man sitting by the base of a large tree sighs. He has long silvery white hair that hangs to the middle of his back, yellow eyes with silvery white wolf ears. He wears a simple white shirt with black pants and black combat boots. _

_"Tifa, it's not that easy. Where would we go?" She sighs softly "What about going to Destiny Island? It's remote." A blonde man with hair that was half styled into a mullet and a mohawk says. He has bright blue eyesand golden blonde hair and wolf ears. He was dressed casually along with everyone else in just a black t-shirtj, blue jeans and sneakers. "The problem with that is that there's no cover." "That may be true but there is a little island just north of Destiny Island called Azale Island. It is covered by a dense thick forest and the villagers don't dare to go into unless absolutely necessary. I guess the rumor is that it's territory to a pack of ravenous wolves." A man sitting behind the blonde man says quietly. _

_He has gunmetal hair that covered one of his icy blue eyes. His wolf ears twitched slightly. Xemnas looks at him curiously. "Ravenous wolves you say." The man nods. "Could be a pack like us. It's worth a shot." A man with brown that hung to his shoulders says. His grey eyes watches Xemnas' reaction while his brown wolf ears listen to the surrounding area. "Squall's right Xemnas. It can't hurt to check it out." Tifa says. Xemnas nods. "Alright. Let's go. If nothing else we can just say we're passing through." A red haired man with green eyes smirks. "Hey, who knows perhaps it's the Azale pack that went missing." His red ears twitch as he hears Squall chuckle."Perhaps." "Nam, Kai, we're leaving." Tifa calls out._

_Two girls appear behind her. One has red hair and the other has blonde. Both have blue eyes. The girl with red hair also has reddish brown wolf ears while the blond has golden brown ears. "Where are we headed?" The red head asks. "Azale." Xemnas says. "Cool." The blonde says. "Maybe there will be kids our age Namine." The red head says happily. "Perhaps there will Kairi." Namine answers. "Alright, let's get going. We don''t have long before the hunters come back in and I'd rather we weren't here." Xemnas says. Everyone nods before changing into their wolf form. They wait for Xemnsas to begin running before following him. **'Remember that we need to stop at the port in order to get to Azale.' **_

_They run through the forest until they reach the train station and change back to humansin order to board the train for the port needed to goto Azale. Once they boarded they watched the people around them. They saw a human with a crying baby, a man reading the newspaper, a few others were just staring out the windows, but one stood out to Squall. He forced his body not to tense as to not draw attention to them. He kept a close eye on the man for he smelled of death. **'Squall, we'll be alright. We're not alone. There is safety in numbers and he wont risk making a scene. Just keep an eye on him.'** Xemnas says softly. **'Alright.'**_

_The man glanced over to them or more importantly at Squall. **'He's creepy.'** Namine and Kairi say. **'it will be alright. He can't touch you.' **Tifa says comfortingly. The man continued to glance at Squall while Squal, Demyx, Zexion, and Axel kept an eye on him. After a few minutes the train began to slow. **'When the train stops Namine, Kairi, stay by Tifa. Zexion, keep an eye on him. Squall, I want you by the girls with Zxel. I do not know this man's intent but I will not lose anymore of my pack.' **Xemnas says. The train comes to a stop and everyone stands. Xemnas steps off first, then Namine and Kairi, followed by Tifa, Axel and Squall. Demyx and Zexion follow along with the man that was staring at Squall. **'Xemnas, I don't like this guy. It's almost like he knows where we're going.' **Zexion says. **'Alright, if he follows us to the boat then we can deal with him but not a moment sooner.'** _

_They walked to the port and boarded for the islands. "Good-day are you all together?" A young man asks them "We are." Xemnas says. "Alright, so there are eight of people and where are you headed?" "Azale Isle." The man looks at them for a minute. "Azale Island!? If I may sir. Why exactly are you going there? I mean last I checked it was pretty much bare aside from wild animals and a few people." "Well, we're just looking for a remote place that's away from a lot of people." The man smiles again. "Oh, I see. Well, I do hope you find what you're looking for." Xemnas nods. "Thank you." They all walk onto the deck and watch the ocean. "It's beautiful." Kairi says. Demyx and Tifa agree. "It shouldn't be long before we're on our way." Axel says quietly. "Xemnas, that man is aboard. I don't think we should wait to much longer." Squall says quietly to him. "I understand. Wait until the boat leaves the harbor before approaching him. Something is up and I don't like it." Xemnas says back just as quietly. Squall nods while keeping an eye on him._

_The man continues to watch them from a far when the boat finally leaves the dock. The man motions for Squall to follow with a nod of his head before walking off. Squall follows him away from the others when the man suddenly turns once they were out of sight. "I know what you are and I know where you're going and I'm here to tell you not to go there. Trust me the only thing you'll find is death and suffering. The pack there does not take kindly to strangers. The alpha is cold and uncaring of how anyone feels. Don't be suprised if he attacks on sight it's what he did to my pack." Squall looks at the man for a few minutes. " You reek of death. Is that because of the death of your pack or is it something else?" He asks. _

_The man stares at him startled. "I'm actually suprised that you noticed it. Not many do. Yes, it's partially from my pack being destroyed but it's also due to the fact that my mate is dead. It's just taken it's toll on me is all. I'm so tired from all of it that I just want to end it but something has been keeping me from my mate and I believe that something is your pack." "My pack? How can my pack be keeping you from your mate?" Squall asks. "I'm not sure. I just has a dream from after my pack was slaughtered. My mate and another I didn't recognize came to me. They told me that I was still needed. Said I needed to find a man with brown hair, stormy grey eyes with a scar that ran across his face. You fit that exact description. I was to give you a messafe once I found you." "Well, you found me so what's this so called messafe?" Sqall asks coldly. "The message is this. 'Don't give up when faced against the white pawed wolf. He may seem unbeatable but that is not true. There is a weakness just follow your nose. The scent that overwhelms you senses and clouds your mind is the path you follow. Block out all else until you find the owner and challenge him.' That's all I was told. I hope it's of more use to you than it ever was for me. Now, I must go and reclaim my place by my mate. I wish you the best of luck. May your fortune be better than ours." The man says softly before jumping overboard. _

_Squall watches him before walking back to the others. "Well, is everything alright?" Xemnas asks. Squall nods as he stares out at the water. 'Challenge the one who clouds my mind. Yeah right.'  
_

**_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_**

**_Well, that's the end of the chapter. A little longer than the other two but that's how it should stay from now on. I hope that you liked it and please review. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I am so sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy lately with personal things that I just never found the time to update but here is another chapter for the thrilling Azale pack. Note that I do not own kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters only a few are mine oh and the plot. Now onwards._**

**_This is my line. My line says hi. This is my line as you go by. Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi_**

_The boat came to the dock on Destiny Island. The captain walks up to Xemnas and hands him a note. "There is a man in the pub just over there. He's an old friend of mine, he'll take you to Azale." Xemnas nods. "Thank you but how will we know which man?" The captain smiles. "He's always smoking plus he's got a young woman with him. She's dressed like a ninja. She's also got short black hair while he has blonde." "Thank you captain." Xemnas says before they walk towards the pub. **'Be careful. We don't know these people. We also don't know what they're capable of.'** They stop in front of the pub and Xemnas turns. "Squall, Zexion and I will go in. I want the rest of you to wait here. If we're not back in half an hour hide quickly." He whispers. Tifa, Demyx, and Axel nod. **'Don't stray far from each other.'** Squall says before they enter the pub. _

_It became very loud once they entered the pub. They looked around when Squall spots a blonde man and black haired girl in the back. 'Found them. There, in the back.' Xemnas and Zexion look to see them as well. They make their way towards them through the throngs of people. "Excuse me." Xemnas says. The man and girl look at him. "Can we help you?" The man asks. "Yes. The captain gave us this note to give to you." The man takes the note and looks at it. "Azale!? Why do you want to go there?" He asks quietly. "We're just looking for a change of scenary. We're not very good with crowds." The man nods. "I'm Cid and this is Yuffie. Yuffie will take you to the boat. I'll be along shortly." Yuffie smile and follows them outside. "So, this the girl?" Demyx asks. "Yes, this is Yuffie and she's leading us to the boat." Xemnas says. __Yuffie nods. "This way." _

_She begins walking back towards the dock and they follow close behind until they came to a simple but sturdy looking boat. "It looks like it will break but it's a great little boat. We normally make trips over to Azale every other week so it'll make it." Xemnas nods. "This will be just fine." Yuffie smile and they get everything ready to go. "Well, that makes everything easier. Never expected you to help." Cid says walking up. "Yeah. Now we can go see dad." Yuffie says happily. Cid laughs. "That's right. Now then, let's get going." They all board the boat and set sail. "We wont reach Azale until nightfall." Cid says. "It's that far out there?" Kairi asks. "Oh yeah. That's because supernatural creatures live there... Well, two. There's my dad; who is a vampire and then there's the young wolf pack that my dad protects." "Wolf pack? That wouldn't be the infamous Azale pack would it?" Tifa asks. "The very one. They are dwindling. They don't let others into their pack. Many have tried and all have failed. There is only one female amongst the pack but some of the males are rumored to be able to bare children. No one knows if it's true for none have gotten passed the beta. We bring them some supplies but only Yuffie's father has met them." Cid says. __"You said your father is a vampire?" Squall asks. "That's right. Why do you ask?" Yuffie asks curiously. "I'm actually curious. Was he around when the pack was still whole?" Yuffie looks over to Cid. "Yes, he was around. Though I'm not sure he'll help you." "Don't worry. I just want to ask him a question." "What question?" Cid asks. Squall looks at him before gasping and grabbing his head. "Squall!" __Everyone but Cid and Yuffie cry. Squall falls to the ground and whimpers. "Come on Squall what's wrong?" Xemnas asks. Squall whimpers again before falling still. "Is he alright?" Cid asks. "I'm not sure."_

**_(Squall's mind (Squall's POV)_**

_I look around slowly. I was in a forest of some sort but no where I recognized. "You seem familiar." A voice says from behind me. I turn to find a young man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes standing there. He has golden ears on top of his head and a golden tail wrapped around his waist. "So do you. Though, I know we've never met." The man smiles. "That's true. We haven't met; yet, I can't get you out of my head. I get this strange feeling whenever I wake from a dream. I've dreamt of you from the time I hit puberty. Though, I've never seen you until now. I must admit that you're a lot different from what I thought you'd be. You're strong; almost coldly so but there's a softness there too. It draws me to you. I feel safe like nothing could hurt me. It's strange. I know that's not true but it's how I feel." I smile softly. "No, I understand exactly what you mean. I feel the same. If I might ask. What's your name?" I see him smile again. "My name is Cloud. Who are you?" I move forward and run my fingers across his cheek to see his eyes close briefly. "I would tell you but I think I'd rather wait." __Cloud opens his eyes surprised. Why?" I smile gently. "Relax. I know who you are. I also know you're from the Azale pack." Cloud's eyes widen in surprise before narrowing. "How could you possibly know I'm from the Azale pack!?" He growls out. _

_I lower my hand as I feel anger coming off him. "Calm down I'm not here to cause problems. The only way I can tell is the mark on your shoulder. Everyone knows that only the Azale pack has that mark." He looks at his right shoulder to see a sword with a rose wrapped around it. "Oh. I guess that makes sense. I've had it all my life that I just forget that only my pack has it." I hear something behind me and as I turn I see a shadowy figure. "Seems this would be the end of our conversation. I do hope that I can talk to you soon." I smile at him. "Perhaps we can. Just tell me this. How did this happen? Where is this?" Cloud smiles. "I made this happen it's one of my powers. I'm able to contact a person through a dream. I have to have some sort of connection with the person but once the connection is made it's easier to contact the person. Now I'm pretty sure I've just answered your other question. This is a dream which means we're inside our minds. I've connected our minds together. Sorry if I caused any problems for you. I'll remember to come back once you're asleep. I forced this connection but I can tell when you're asleep. I'll let you go now." I smile gently before everything blurs together before going black._

**_(Back to reality(normal POV)_**

_Squall gasps as he sits bolt straight. "Squall, are you alright?" Xemnas asks. Squall looks at him and nods. "Yeah, I'm fine." "What happened?" Zexion asks. "I was drawn into a dream." They all look at him strangely. "A dream?" Zexion asks. "Yeah. The one called 'Cloud' from the Azale pack did it. Said he forced the connection instead of easing into it." "You met Cloud!?" Yuffie exclaims excitedly. Squall nods. "Yeah why?" "For Cloud is the alpha of the Azale pack." Cid says._

**_This is my line. My line says hi. This is my line as you go by. Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi_**

**_And that's a wrap. I know I know it's so cruel of me to leave it like this but it's getting late and my hand is cramping and plus I thought it was a good place to end the chapter. Hee Hee so I guess you will just have to review to find out what happens next. Until next time. Ciao_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Well,_**_ I'm back again with another chapter. I'm sorry its so late I've just been busy what with my pregnancy and me starting school soon I just couldn't findthe time to update my stories. Not to mention I keep starting new ones instead of finishing the ones I already have. Though I assure you all I have not forgotten about this story. For any of you that are reading Souldier do not fret for I plan on updating that one as well... well as soon as I find what happened to it. Anyways, on with the story._**

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

_They all gasp. "The alpha!" Kairi exclaims. Cid nods. "Yeah, once he came of age he became alpha. Before that his beta; Sephiroth was alpha. There is a reason none have seen Cloud or even know he's alpha." "Sephiroth is the reason I take it.." Squall says. "Yup." Yuffie pops off. "Sephiroth does not do well with others outside of the pack. No one has ever beaten him except Cloud." Squall nods as he looks out to the water. "Well, we'll just have to see about that." Squall says quietly. "Boy, you're out of your mind if you think that you can beat him. It took everything Cloud had to beat him.__" _

_Squall looks at him without emotion. "I'm not afraid of him. I wont back down." "Alright kid, just relax. I'm just trying to help you." Squall looks back out at the water. "Squall, calm down. They've done nothing wrong." Xemnas says. __**'I know, but I didnt want him to think I was weak.' 'I see. don't worry.' **__"Look there it is." Yuffie cries. Everyone turns to see an island covered with trees. "That's Azale." Namine whispers. "Yep. That's Azale." Yuffie says. As they drew closer to the island a howl rips through the air._

_Everyone looks over to see a golden wolf standing st the edge looking at them. "Well, there's a suprise if I ever saw one. Never expected Cloud to come and see us." Cid says. "That's Cloud!?" Kairi asks suprised. "Yeah that's him." Squall watches the golden wolf follow the boat slowly. "Is that normal for him?" Axel asks. "Not really. Normally he will come out to see what's happening but he never follows like that. Its actually interesting." Yuffie says. "Wonder what he's doing?" Namine asks. "Who knows. Like Yuffie said its not normal behavior for him." "Wait! So that means you know of werewolves?" Demyx asks startled._

_Yuffie smiles. "Not really werewolves. More like wolf shifters." Xemnas nods. "I see. You're very open minded but I guess that comes with having a vampire for a father. Not much startles you that way." Cid grins and Yuffie laughs. "That's right. Father taught me a lot. I've met Cloud and his pack. They're really nice. Well, as nice as you'd expect from a dying race." Yuffie says sadly. They watch as Cloud stops as they move closer to the dock. _

_He turns and runs backinto the forest."we'll go see dad first. He can explain more." They dock and tie the boat up before heading to the edge of town by the forest. There was a small house that Yuffie runs over to and inside. "Dad, I'm home!" She yells. "Welcome back my dear. You're back earlier than expected." Everyone walks in to find a pale man with black hair that reached his lower back and red eyes. He wore all black with a red headband. "Hello Vincent. " The man looks up. "Hello Cid. How are you and who are all of you?" _

_Cid moves forward. "Relax Vincent. They are here to meet Cloud and his pack." Vincent looks at them. " That's because they're like them. They're going to try and join his pack. Well, good luck with that." Xemnas nods. "We thank you. Is there anything I should know before we head out to meet them?" Vincent shakes his head. "Not anything you haven't been told before. Good luck." Xemnas nods as they leave. "Alright Squall, we're going to follow your lead." Xemnas says. They all change and proceed into the forest cautiously. _

_Squall sniffs the air and ground to find the scent that would cloud his mind. 'Wait cloud? It couldnt be couldit?' Squall asks himself ss they move forward; deeper into the forest. __**'Squall, is everything alright? You seem confused.' **__Xemnas asks. __**'I'm okay.' **__Growling began and they stopped walking. __**'You're not welcome here!' **__A deep voice says. Everyone tenses. __**'We're not here to fight. We just want to meet with your alpha.' **__Xemnas says. __**'No! You wont meet with our alpha! You have no right to see our alpha!' **__Abother voice growls out. Squall listens to the breathing around them. There were five sets of breathing that he could hear. 'I dont smell anything though.' Squall says to himself.. **'Show yourselves!' **Squall growls out. Five wolves stepped into the light. There was a wolf with a dark blue coat with yellow eyes, one with a silverish grey coat and bright green eyes, one has a grey coat with brown eyes, beside the dark blue wolf was a smaller wolf with a dark gold coat and blue eyes, and beside him was a silver wold with aqua green eyes._

_He looks at them before focusing on the one closest to him. **'Relax, we're not here to start a fight. We just wish to speak with your alpha.' **Xemnas says calmly. **'I've said no! I will not allow it! Our alpha has been through enough! To many have hurt him for us to allow you near!' **The silverish grey wolf growls angrily. Squall hears the threat hidden within and backs up. **'Xemnas, enough. Give them time. We'll go back to the village.' **Squall says softly. Xemnas looks at him before nodding. They turn and walk back towards the village and the five wolves watch them go before heading towards their den. **'Squall, are you sure that wise? I mean what if they decide to attack us?' **Axel asks. **'They wont. Remember they have ties to this village.' **They change before walking out of the forest and back to the house. Xemnas knocks before walking in. Vincent and Cid look up as they enter. "I take it SSephiroth wouldn't let you through to see Cloud." Vincent states. Xemnas nods. "Sephiroth is the silverish grey with bright green eyes correct?" _

_Cid nods. "That's right. The grey one is Xigbar, the midnight blue one is Saix, andAeris; which is the only female out of the bunch. Hard to miss." "Don't forget about Zack. He's the black one with blue eyes. Then there's Riku, he's the silver with aqua green eyes. There's also the twins: Roxas and Sora. Roxas is the dark gold while Sora is brown. Both have blue eyes." Yuffie says walking into the room. "That's the entire pack?" Kairi asks. Yuffie nods. "Yeah. Cloud is Roxas and Sora's older brother. Sephiroth is Riku's. Sephiroth is Zack's mate and Riku is Sora's. The rest don't have anyone." They all nod. "Well, its been a long day. Yuffie, the girls will sleep in your room and the boys can sleep in the guest room and dow here. Yuffie nods and takes Kairi, Namine, and Tifa up to her room. "Squall, you and Zexion will sleep down here while Demyx and I sleep upstairs." Xemnas says before walking upstairs with Demyx on his heels._

_Vincent and Cid walk upstairs and Squall changes form and lays on the floor and Zexion lays beside him. **'Think Cloud will visit you again?' **Zexion asks. **'Probably. Though not until I fall asleep.' ****'Then sleep. I'll keep watch.' **Squall nods before closing his eyes and relaxing. He feels something brush against his mind before a gentle pull. He allows the pull and soon finds himself at a river. He looks around before arms wrap around his neck and a face nuzzles his neck. "I found you." Cloud whispers softly. "Well, its not like I was hiding." Squall says. Cloud chuckles. "No, I guess not. I apologize for the way Seph treated you." "Don't. He was protecting you. Its his job but I don't doubt I could have taken him." Cloud laughs. "I'm sure you could have but let's not test that theory." _

_Squall smiles gently as he nuzzles Cloud. "Relax, I have nointention of fighting him." Cloud smiles. "That's good." Suddenly a figure appears in the river and Cloud frowns. "Why do they insist on waking me!?" Squall sighs. "Go. You're alpha. Besides, I can smell Zexion's anxiety which means he senses something. I should get back anyways." Cloud sighs before whimpering softly. "Alright, but ad soon as I can I'm bringing you back here." Squall nods. "I'll see you then." Soon the surroundings blur together before going black. Squall opens his eyes to see Zexion starring at the door. **'Zex, what's wrong?' **Zexion looks at him. **'There's someone out there.'**_


End file.
